


Running Home to You

by Queenaly300



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenaly300/pseuds/Queenaly300
Summary: When an attack leaves the people they love dead, Barry and Kara work together to undo what happened. But can they change what they know is to come?
Relationships: Barry Allen & Kara Danvers, Barry Allen/Iris West, Kara Danvers & Clark Kent, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Green Arrow, Supergirl and Flash are all on Earth-1

Central City, December 10th 2020

Dark eyes scanned the pages. This was now the fifth report she had read and she wasn’t even halfway done. It was going to be a long day, and night.

“Ms. Luthor,” Jess called on the intercom. “There’s an Iris West-Allen here to see you.”

Lena Luthor leaned back in her seat. She wondered how long it would be before the reporter would find her. “Send her in,” Lena decided. Anything to avoid the reports.

“Lena,” Iris greeted. She had a small notebook in her hand.

“Iris, good to see you,” Lena said setting down the report she was reading. “What can I do for you? I imagine this isn’t a social call.”

“Your fiancée is currently in a drinking competition with my husband,” Iris started. “It seems someone,” she gave Lena a pointed look, “made alcohol that could stand up to a speedster’s metabolism. They are currently trying to figure out who can get drunk the fastest. With Cisco and Caitlyn cheering them on.”

Lena laughed and shook her head. “Only Kara and Barry,” she said fondly. “What brings you to my office today?”

Iris sat down across from Lena. “I know normally you only allow Kara to write articles about you, but I was hoping, since we’re friends and you’re in Central City, you would allow me to interview you,” Iris said hopefully.

Lena leaned back in her seat. “I suppose I could do that,” Lena allowed. “Anything to not read these reports.”

Iris pulled a pen from her pocket and flipped open her notebook. “What brings you to Central City?”

“Samantha Arias called me. She was touring other L-Corp facilities and heard some disturbing news about this one,” Lena began. “It’s seems my applied sciences department is experimenting with metahumans and dark matter.”

Iris leaned forward in her seat. “And what is your position on metahumans, for the record?”

Lena raised an eyebrow at her. “My fiancée is an alien,” she reminded her. “But, for the record, I am pro metahumans. I was using the Applied Sciences division to help metahumans that may not want their powers for whatever reason.”

“You’re making a cure?” Iris questioned in surprise.

“I am attempting to,” Lena corrected. She stood and walked over to the counter. She poured two drinks. “Unfortunately, my employees saw that as an opportunity to eradicate the metahumans. They have been fired, of course. Now I have to figure out how much damage has been done.”

She offered Iris a glass of scotch. The reporter hesitated before accepting it. “Have you noticed L-Corp has buildings in all the cities with superheroes?”

Lena laughed. “I have noticed. In my defense, Luthor Corp was in Star City long before Green Arrow showed up, same with Metropolis. As for National City, I went there because of Supergirl. It was an opportunity for a Luthor to work with Super and do some real good.”

“And now you’re marrying the Super,” Iris finished with a smile.

“That I am,” Lena agreed.

Iris put away her notebook, letting Lena know the interview was now over. “Are you nervous about the wedding?”

Lena walked back to her desk and sat down. “You know I thought I would be,” she started. “But I’m not. I want nothing more than to marry Kara.”

Iris smiled. “That’s how I felt,” she said.

The building shook. “Is Central City known for earthquakes?” Lena asked, though she knew the answer.

“No, not at all,” Iris answered.

The building shook harder, and screams were heard floors below them. “Something is wrong,” Lena realized. She stood as a man walked into the room. “Who are you?”

“I am no one. But I know all about you Lena Luthor,” the man said. “I know what your company is trying to do. I know you want to kill people like me.”

Iris moved beside Lena. “You’re a metahuman,” she stated. She looked at Lena. “Lena isn’t trying to hurt metahumans. She wants to help them.”

“Lies,” the man screamed causing the building to shake more. Pillars started collapsing around them. “You want us dead. But now, now you won’t get the chance.”

Lena silently cursed herself for thinking she could help. She flipped open the top of her watch and waited. It was too late. She knew it was. Before she could call out for Kara, the world went black.

“Another one,” Cisco exclaimed.

Kara Danvers and Barry Allen exchanged looks. Both shook their heads. “No more,” Barry said firmly. “If something happens, we need to be able to help.”

“How do you feel Barry?” Caitlyn asked concerned. She had helped Lena create the alcohol for Barry. Of course, they had no way to test it before giving it to him so it was up to her to make sure it wasn’t poisoning him.

“Good,” Barry said stumbling slightly. “It’s lasted longer than the last attempt.”

Caitlyn nodded. Their last attempt to make alcohol for Barry hadn’t gone well. It lasted only minutes before wearing off. “What about you Kara? How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Kara answered. “Buzzed but not drunk.” It was how she preferred to be. So, she was always ready to save the city.

“Success,” Caitlyn exclaimed happily.

Kara’s ears started ringing. “Lena,” she breathed. She disappeared for half a second and returned in her super suit. “Somethings wrong.”

Barry disappeared as well and returned wearing his suit. He pulled on his mask. “I’ll follow your lead,” he said.

Kara flew off toward L-Corp where the ringing was coming from. She was horrified at what she saw. Half of the building was collapsed and on fire. The floor where Lena’s office was, was destroyed. “Oh Rao,” Kara whispered.

“Kara,” Barry called on the comm. He sounded panicked. “Iris went to L-Corp to interview Lena.”

Kara’s heart pounded in his chest. She flew faster toward the building and touched down on the balcony. Barry appeared next to her but Kara paid no attention. She used her x-ray vision to scan the room.

Finally, she found them. Lena and Iris.

She ran over to Lena. Barry following behind and going straight to Iris. Kara was vaguely aware of the fact that there was only one beating heart in this room.

“Lena,” Kara exclaimed. Her eyes wandered over the scene. Lena’s waist was pinned to the ground by one of the pillars. Kara was too scared to use her x-ray vision to see the damage.

“Kara,” Lena breathed. She smiled, mouth covered in blood, at the sight of her fiancée. “I knew you would come.”

“What happened?” Kara asked, touching Lena’s cheek.

“Metahuman, blames me for L-Corps experimentations,” Lena choked. “I tried to tell him I wanted to make a cure. I tried to help him.”

“Lena, I need to get this off you.” Kara reached for the pillar with every intention of ripping it off of Lena’s broken body.

“No,” Lena said loudly. She coughed up blood. “You can’t take it off.” Kara stared at her. “I can’t feel my legs, which means my spinal cord is likely severed. Right now, the only thing holding my body together is this pillar. If you remove it, I’ll bleed out in seconds.”

Kara stared at her fiancée. For the first time she had no idea what to do. “I have to do something,” Kara cried. “There has to be something.”

“In my office at him, behind the ocean painting, is a lead lined safe,” Lena began. “When you go home, I need you to go to the safe. The code is the day you came to Earth.”

“Lena, I…”

“Promise me you will open it,” Lena demanded. She coughed up more blood.

“I promise,” Kara said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Sing to me,” Lena requested. “Sing to me that song you sang at Barry and Iris’ wedding.”

Tears fell down Kara’s face. “ _All I wanna do is come running home to you, come running home to you. And all my life I promise to, keep running home to you,”_ Kara sang.

Lena closed her eyes and Kara could hear her heart stop.

Kara didn’t know what to do. She felt numb. The person she loved the most in the world was dead, crushed to death by her building.

“Kara,” Barry called. Kara could feel the pain in his voice and she had a bad feeling. “Iris is… Iris is dead,” he choked out.

Kara couldn’t bring herself to leave Lena to comfort him. “Lena too,” she sobbed.

Kara grabbed her phone and dialed her sister’s number. “ _Kara, I saw the news. What’s going on?”_

“Lena and Iris are dead,” Kara said robotically.

Kara heard a gasp. _“Oh my God. Kara, I’m so sorry,”_ Alex said sadly. _“What do you need me to do?”_

“Nothing,” Kara said stroking the hair of her dead fiancée. Kara hung up the phone, ignoring Alex’s attempts to talk to her, and focused on Barry. “Barry, I have a place we can take them.”

Kara stood and removed the pillar from Lena’s chest. She pulled Lena’s body off the ground. Barry stood with Iris’ body in his arms. “Where?”

“Follow me,” Kara instructed. She flew out the window.

Reporters and police were outside of the L-Corp building. Reporters took pictures of Supergirl carrying Lena Luthor’s dead body away. No one saw the Flash running from the scene with Iris.

Kara flew over cities, mountains and bodies of water. She was pleased that Barry was able to keep up. She didn’t want to wait for him. They were getting close. The snow was thicker but Barry didn’t slow down.

Finally, they had arrived to their destination. The Fortress of Solitude. It was the closest to Krypton that Kara would ever get.

She touched down on the ice just as Barry ran into the room. She shifted Lena’s body so she had a free hand to press on the crystals. Two crystal coffins appeared.

“This is the Fortress of Solitude,” Kara told him. She always imagined this reveal to be happier. “These coffins will preserve their bodies.” Kara placed Lena’s body in the coffin on the left. She removed her cape and draped it over her body. She gently kissed her lips one last time before letting the crystal coffin seal up.

Barry hesitated before setting Iris’ body in the other coffin. He has nothing to put in the coffin with her and it saddens him. Kara put a hand on his shoulder. “Here.” She handed him a crystal with his symbol on it, made from her heat vision.

“Thank you,” he said softly before putting the crystal in Iris’ hand. The coffin sealed.

“You have been the sun of our lives. Our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on the journey home. We will remember you in every dawn. And await the night we join you in the sky,” Kara prayed.

“That’s beautiful,” Barry said. “Where is it from?”

“It’s the Kryptonian prayer for the dead,” Kara replied. “The last time I said it is when my Aunt Astra died.”

“I don’t know what to do Kara,” he admitted. “How do I tell Joe that Iris is dead? How do I tell Caitlin and Cisco?”

Kara hugged him. “I don’t know Barry,” she said sadly. “I don’t know how to go on without her. I don’t know if I want to go on.”

“Do you know what happened?” Barry asked.

“Lena said a metahuman with explosive powers confronted her about L-Corps experiments with metahumans. He was convinced she wanted to kill them, when in reality she was trying to make a cure,” Kara answered. She hoped he didn’t blame Lena for this. It wasn’t her fault.

Kara was numb. The thought of going home to her big apartment made her want to cry. But she wanted to stay strong for Barry, and for their friends and family.

Barry hugged her close. Right now, she was the only one who understood what he was going through. The only one who felt the pain he felt. “We’ll stick together,” he said firmly. “You and we, we stay together. No matter what.”

“No matter what,” Kara repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

National City, December 14th, 2020

It took more than three days for Kara to follow through with Lena’s last request. Three days before Kara could bring herself to step into Lena’s office. She couldn’t figure out why Lena would have a lead lined safe in her office. It made no sense. They didn’t keep secrets from each other.

Kara inputted the code and opened the safe. She wasn’t sure what she expected. In the safe was a thick manila envelope, a CD that said ‘watch me’, and a ring box. She pulled everything out and took it to the living room. She put the CD into the DVD player and pressed play. Tears fell down her cheeks as the image of her dead lover came onto the screen.

 _Kara,_ Lena said. _If you’re watching this it means I’m dead. With all the assignation attempts I figured I would die young, which is why I made this video. I know you’re blaming yourself for not saving me. It’s not your fault Kara. It will never be your fault._

 _By now you have seen the ring box and knowing you, you’re too scared to open it. Open it. I had hoped to give it to you before my death._ Lena shook her head. _Open it Kara._

Kara paused the video so she could open the box. She gasped at the sight of the ring. It was a beautiful ring with a large diamond in the center and another, smaller diamond on either side of it. She barely noticed on the inside of the band was the words El Mayarah with the House of El crest beside it. Kara slipped the ring on her finger, next to simple band she was already wearing and pressed play.

Lena stared at the camera for a full minute before continuing, _I hope you like the ring. It took me a while to come up with the perfect design._

_I’m sure you’re wondering about the envelope as well. In it you will find my will, which is also on file at the bank. There’s also some papers for you to sign and take to my lawyer. They give you complete control, and ownership, of L-Corp and CatCo._

Kara dropped the envelope. Lena had given her L-Corp and CatCo. Why? Kara knew nothing about running a company. Why put so much trust into her?

 _I know you’re confused,_ Lena continued. _I trust you Kara. I know you will do what is best. Do what you think is best. It’s your company now._

Lena sighed. _I wish I had more time with you. I love you so much. Goodbye Kara._

The screen went black and Kara broke down. She cried and screamed until her voice was raw. She wasn’t aware of time, just that it was now dark. She didn’t even notice the strong arms wrap around her. A cape that was not hers covered her body.

“It’s okay Kara,” Clark said softly. “Let it all out.”

Kara wasn’t sure when the crying stopped, or when she had fallen asleep. One minute she was crying on the couch in Clark’s arms. The next she was awake, wrapped in Clark’s cape. The TV was playing some cooking show in the background.

“Hey,” he called from the kitchen.

Kara turned in the direction of his voice. “That wasn’t a dream,” she realized. Clark was really here.

“It wasn’t a dream,” he confirmed. He dumped the last pancake onto the plate. He walked over to his cousin and sat the plate down. “Alex came to check on you yesterday. She heard you crying, and screaming, and called me. She said this was the first real show of emotion since Lena died.”

Kara looked down at the plate. “Yeah,” Kara said slowly.

“Kara,” Clark started. “I can’t begin to comprehend what you’re feeling. If I was in your position, I don’t know how I would be feeling. But you can’t keep bottling everything up. It’s not healthy.”

“Don’t,” Kara said pushing away Clark’s hand. “You still have Lois and I… I don’t have Lena anymore.”

“Kara,” Clark said again. “I’m here and I will be here as long as you need me.”

“You should go home,” Kara told him. “Go back to Lois.”

“I’m not leaving,” Clark said firmly. “Lois is here, helping with CatCo. Sam is running L-Corp for now until we figure out who is taking over.”

“Me,” Kara said. Clark cocked his head to the side. Kara grabbed the papers off the coffee table and handed them to Clark. “Lena left L-Corp and CatCo to me.” If Clark was surprised, he didn’t say anything.

“Well Sam and Lois will help until you’re ready,” Clark said. “Even Ruby is helping out.” Kara smiled slightly at the mention of her niece. “Eat Kara.”

“I don’t want food,” Kara said with the shake of her head.

In normal circumstances Clark would be making fun of her for turning down food. In this case, he knew Kara hadn’t been eating. It was worse for them to not eat than it was for the average human. “Kara,” he said softly. “You know you need to eat. You can’t sit here and waste away. Lena wouldn’t—”

Clark didn’t get to finish his thought. Kara threw the plate against the wall. “Don’t tell me what Lena would have wanted. She would have wanted to be alive. You didn’t even like her.”

“That’s not true,” Clark said. “I’ll admit, in the beginning, I didn’t like her. I didn’t trust her because of her name. But I’ve seen what she’s done for you. I’ve seen how happy she made you. I could never hate her for making you happy.”

Kara got up and began cleaning up the mess. “I’m sorry Kal. I just… I don’t know what to do anymore. I haven’t been able to eat or sleep. I barely got the nerve to go into Lena’s office.”

Clark took the ceramic from Kara’s hand. He wrapped his arms around Kara. “I’m here Kara. I’m here for you, anything you need.”

Kara pulled away from him. She disappeared and reappeared in her suit. She flew out the window before Clark could stop her.

She flew east. She didn’t have a destination in mind until she saw the city lights and realized where she had gone…

Central City.

Where everything had happened. Where Lena and Iris had died. She could see the destroyed L-Corp building. Construction hadn’t started yet. It was still considered an active crime scene.

Kara’s eyes locked on S.T.A.R. Labs across town. Kara picked up speed and flew straight there. She realized now why she had come to Central City. It wasn’t Lena, or revisiting where she died. It was Barry. She came to see Barry.

Blue eyes scanned the building looking for any sign of the scarlet speedster. She was about to give up hope and assume Barry wasn’t here when she saw him. He was sitting in the control room alone. The last few times she had gone to S.T.A.R. Labs it was always Iris that sat in that spot and it was never empty.

Kara flew through the window. “Barry,” she called getting the attention of her best friend. He barely moved. In fact, without her super senses she would have assumed he didn’t notice her presence. “Barry.”

Barry looked up. Kara recognized the look in his eyes. It was the same look she had. A look of pain, like he had nothing to live for anymore. “Kara,” he greeted. “I’m glad you’re here.”

He sped over to Kara’s side and hugged her. Kara held her breath as it smelled like he hadn’t showered in days. She wrapped her arms around him. “How are you doing?”

“I’m okay. I was actually going to visit you in the next couple days,” Barry said. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ve been doing some research and—”

“Barry,” Kara interrupted. “I’m happy to hear whatever you’ve been working on. But you need a shower and you should probably eat.” Barry tried to interrupt but Kara held up her hand. “I mean it Barry. Shower. I will go get us some food.”

Barry sighed and trekked toward the showers. Once she heard the water running, she took off. She flew to Big Belly Burger and bought enough food to feed the entire DEO. Between her and the speedster they were going to need it. Big Belly Burger had become so used to Supergirl’s order that they didn’t blink at the excessive amount of food.

By the time Kara returned to S.T.A.R. Labs Barry was back in the control room. He looked much better and smelled better too. Kara dropped the many bags on the table. “Eat Barry,” Kara instructed.

Barry grabbed a burger and quickly devoured it. He was halfway through his second burger before he turned his attention back to Kara. “Thanks Kara,” he said softly.

“Anytime,” Kara said with a sad smile. “Clark came by and gave me the same speech. Unfortunately, I didn’t take it as well as you did.”

“I think we can go back and save them,” Barry said after his fifth burger.

Kara dropped her burger on the table. “What are you talking about?”

“You remember what I told you about Flashpoint?” he questioned.

“Yes, I vaguely remember you mentioning I was dating Cat Grant in this alternate universe,” Kara replied. She shuddered at the thought of her and Cat Grant. Cat was her mentor, nothing more.

“Have I mentioned how sorry I am about that? Anyway, I went back in time and changed one event,” Barry continued. “I think if we go back in time, we can stop this from ever happening.”

For the first time in days Kara felt hope. “You really think we can stop them from dying?”

“I don’t know,” Barry admitted. “One thing I’ve learned is that time wants to happen.”

“So even if we save them from that meta, they may still die?” Kara asked. She didn’t like the sound of that.

“It’s possible,” Barry confessed. He sighed. His plan was sounding worse and worse. “I have to do something Kara. I can’t accept that Iris is gone and if there’s a small chance that I can save her…”

Kara thought about it. She had never gone back in time before. She remembered Clark did it once when Lois was in danger. She also knew Barry had done it more than once. But there was always some type of consequence. In flashpoint she was dating Cat Grant when Barry put everything back to normal things changed. Cat gave up CatCo, Caitlin was a metahuman, Alex and Maggie broke up. What if they went back in time and saved Iris and Lena, but Lena didn’t love her anymore? Did it matter if Lena was alive? Kara already knew the answer to that. Nothing mattered as long as Lena was alive.

“Okay,” Kara said. Barry looked up. “Okay. Let’s save Lena and Iris.”

For the first time in three days Barry was starting to feel hope. Hope for the his and Iris’ future. Hope for his best friend and her fiancée.

“Good. Here’s the plan.”


	3. Chapter 3

Metropolis, December 14th, 2020

Kara wasn’t sure where she was going when she left S.T.A.R. Labs. It wasn’t until she saw the outline of the Daily Planet that she realized she had gone to Metropolis. She landed on the roof and waited to see if Clark would show up. It took five minutes but he did come.

“Kara,” he greeted hesitantly. Last time they talked it hadn’t gone well. It ended with Kara flying away to Central City.

“Kal,” she said with a small smile. “I’m sorry about earlier. I was…”

“Grieving,” Clark finished. “It’s okay Kara. I understand. How are you?”

Kara sat on the edge of the roof. Clark moved beside her. “I’m… I don’t know. I went to see Barry. He’s worse off than I am. I made him shower and eat. He…” Kara hesitated. “He thinks we can go back and save them.”

“Go back,” Clark repeated. “Like time travel?”

“He’s done it before,” Kara reminded him.

“True and in that timeline, you were dating Cat and Lois and I had a child,” Clark said. He shook his head. He didn’t want to dwell on the past, no matter how good it sounded. “But if you go back…. Who knows what you will change?”

“Are you saying I shouldn’t do it?” Kara questioned.

“No, I’m not saying that. But you need to be sure this is what you want to do,” he said. “Messing with time is dangerous. You need to realize the Lena you save may not be your Lena anymore. And that’s not counting the changes to everyone else’s lives.”

Kara was being incredibly selfish. She knew that. But she honestly didn’t care. She spent so much time doing what was best for everyone else. She never put herself first. This time she would. It wasn’t what Supergirl would do. But it was what Kara Danvers would do.

“You’re going to do it,” Clark realized.

“I can’t handle being in a world where she is dead,” Kara told him. “If she’s not the same then fine… I’ll deal with that. But I need her. I need her alive and so does the world.”

Clark nodded. He would make the same decision if it was Lois. “Then I will support you, no matter what. Do me a favor.” Kara glanced at him. “Come find me when you get there, so I can help.”

“I will,” Kara promised.

Clark cocked his head to the side and sighed. “Perry is looking for me.”

“Bye Clark… and thanks,” Kara said.

Clark hugged her and jumped off the roof and back into the building.

Kara stayed on the roof of the Daily Planet for a bit longer. It was peaceful. She could hear everything going on in Metropolis, yet it was so quiet to her.

She thought about Barry’s plan. They were going to use the speed force. Both of them running as fast as they could, until the portal opened. Due to Barry having more experience he would be directing Kara once in the speed force. It wouldn’t do them any good for Kara to get lost before they got to their destination.

The more Kara thought about it, the more worried she became. How could she make the people she loved the most suffer because of her choices? It didn’t matter if her life got screwed up. She would get through it. But Clark, Alex and the rest of her friends… She didn’t want them to suffer as well.

Finally, Kara got up and flew back to National City. She thought about going home but the thought of being alone in the penthouse was too much. So, instead she flew to Alex.

When she got to the apartment, Kara used her x-ray vision to see if Alex was alone. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to see Sam, or Ruby, she simply wanted a chance to talk to Alex alone. Kara touched down on the balcony and let herself in. Sam and Alex always kept the balcony unlocked for her.

“Alex,” Kara called. She knew Alex was in the bedroom.

“Kara,” Alex said surprised. She walked into the living room. Her eyes lit up at the sight of her sister. She hadn’t seen her since before explosion at L-Corp. “Kara.”

She ran into her sister’s arms. “Alex,” she cried in her sister’s arms.

“It’s okay Kara,” Alex said patting Kara’s back. “Let it all out.”

With some difficulty Alex was able to lead Kara to the couch. She sat down and pulled Kara into her arms. She didn’t realize how long Kara had cried into her arms until she heard the front door open. She turned her head and found her girlfriend, Samantha Arias, and Sam’s daughter, Ruby, walking into the room.

Sam grabbed Ruby’s arm and put a finger to her mouth. Ruby saw Alex and Kara and nodded. Ruby quietly made her way to her room. “You need anything?” Sam mouthed. Alex shook her head. “Love you.”

Alex smiled at her. “I love you too,” she mouthed back.

Sam headed to their bedroom to give the sister’s some privacy. The sun was starting to set when Kara pulled away from Alex. “Sorry,” she said wiping away the tears.

“Don’t be sorry Kara,” Alex said. “I’m glad you came. How have you been?”

“The first few days were rough,” Kara admitted. “Clark came by this morning and I yelled at him and threw a plate. I went to see Barry. He’s worse off than I am.”

Alex grabbed her cell phone. “I don’t know about you but I’m starving and I’m sure Sam and Ruby are too.”

“Oh no. Sam and Ruby! Are they okay?” Kara asked concerned. How had she forgotten about them?

“They’re fine. They’re in their rooms, to give us some privacy. But they are here for you,” Alex said.

She dialed the familiar number of the pizza place. Kara got up and wandered through the apartment while Alex ordered pizza. She knocked on the door to Ruby’s room.

“Come in,” Ruby called. She looked up, expecting to see her mom or Alex. “Aunt Kara,” she exclaimed jumping off her bed. Her controller was knocked to the ground but she didn’t notice.

“Hey Ruby,” Kara greeted, hugging the girl close.

“I’m sorry about Aunt Lena,” Rub said sadly.

“Thanks Ruby,” Kara said softly. She blinked back tears.

“Hey Ruby,” Alex said hugging her step-daughter. “You okay?” The questioned was directed to Kara.

“Fine,” Kara replied. “Just wanted to say hi while you ordered pizza.”

Ruby’s face lit up. “Pizza,” she exclaimed happily.

“Why don’t you get your mom?” Alex suggested.

“Alex,” Kara said as she followed Alex back to the living room. “If you had a chance to save someone you love, would you do it? Even if other people would be affected?”

Alex frowned. “What are you talking about Kara?”

“Barry thinks we can go back in time and save them,” Kara began. She wasn’t sure if telling Alex was the best decision. What if Alex didn’t want her to do it? Kara had already made her decision but she didn’t want Alex to be mad at her.

Sam and Ruby walked into the living room. Sam hugged Kara. “It’s good to see you Kara. Do you need anything?”

“I’m okay. Thanks Sam,” Kara said.

Alex watched Kara with Sam and Ruby. She tried to put herself in Kara’s position. If it had been Sam, or Ruby, in that building Alex would be devastated. She would do anything to keep her family together, and anything to get back someone she lost.

Alex locked eyes with Kara. “I would do it,” Alex said firmly. She pulled Sam into her arms and kissed her. “I would do whatever it takes, no matter what the consequences are.”

Kara nodded. That was all she needed. She had Alex and Kal-El’s blessing. That was all she needed to know she was doing the right thing.

Tomorrow they would set about changing the past. For tonight, Kara was going to spend time with her family. She wanted one more good memory with them. In case, something went wrong or something changed.

The pizza man arrived. Alex quickly paid him and handed the six boxes to Kara. Kara sat them on the table while Sam got out plates and cups.

“Ruby, set the table please,” Sam requested.

Ruby grabbed the plates from Sam and set the table. She added cups and napkins to the table. She poured milk for herself and Kara and grabbed two beers for Sam and Alex. The pizzas were added to the table.

The small family of four gathered around the table. The chair where Lena usually sat remained empty. No one mentioned it. It became an unspoken rule not to talk about Lena in front of Kara. Kara liked it like that. Even though she planned on going back and saving Lena, she couldn’t erase the pain she felt.

“Kara, you need to eat more,” Alex said gently. Kara had only eaten half a pizza. It wasn’t enough.

Kara grabbed another slice. It took a lot of effort for her to scarf down the slice of pizza. Kara managed to finish off one of the pizzas but it took a lot of effort on her part. She kept telling herself that Lena wouldn’t want her to waste away. She also had to remind herself that if all went well, she would see Lena tomorrow. That was the only thing keeping her going.

“How’s school?” Kara asked Ruby. She wasn’t being a good aunt. She promised herself she would make it up to Ruby. Perhaps a trip to Central City to tour S.T.A.R. Labs and meet the Flash. Actually, a trip to Star City to meet the Green Arrow would be better. Kara remembered Ruby saying she had a crush on him.

“It’s okay,” Ruby said with a shrug. She was not about to mention how the kids at school were talking about her Aunt Lena. None of it was bad, as far as she knew.

Kara knew she was hiding something but she didn’t pry.

“What’s going to happen to L-Corp?” Sam asked.

“I’m CEO now,” Kara said.

Alex dropped her piece of pizza. “Lena made you CEO?” she asked surprised.

“L-Corp and CatCo,” Kara answered. “I own both.”

Kara loved Lena but this was one of her dumbest decisions. Kara had no idea how to run one company, let alone two. She was a reporter, not a CEO. Luckily this mistake would be corrected before Kara could do any real damage.

Sam nodded. She didn’t expect anything less from Lena. Kara may not have the experience with running businesses but she would never let anything happen to Lena’s companies. L-Corp and CatCo were in good hands.

Kara helped Alex clean up the kitchen while Sam helped Ruby with her homework.

“Kara,” Alex said getting her younger sister’s attention. Kara turned to face Alex. “I want you to know, no matter what happens tomorrow… I’m here for you.”

“Thanks Alex.” She walked over to hug her sister. “I love you.”

“I love you too Kara,” Alex said squeezing Kara.

By the time Kara left Ruby was already in bed. She said goodbye to Alex and Sam before changing back into her suit and flying home. She hoped nothing with Alex and Sam changed. Her sister deserved to be happy and she didn’t want to ruin that happiness.

Kara touched down on her balcony. The penthouse was lonely without Lena. With any luck it would be only one more night. One more night and Kara would be reunited with her fiancée. Those were the thoughts on her mind when she went to bed.


End file.
